


And so it Shatters - Bonus Scene

by scyler23



Series: Shorts and Outtakes [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scyler23/pseuds/scyler23
Summary: Turns out the Blessing of the Guardian gives those with it access to more power than anyone realized.





	And so it Shatters - Bonus Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little snippet of events with Noctis and Nyx from "And so it Shatters". This is part of a massive series of not really connected works I wrote for the month of July as part of Camp NaNoWriMo. There will be more to come a lot form the same fandom and a few crossovers. This was a way for me to get all of the little plot bunnies out of my head. Anyway, if you read any you really like please tell me and I might expand them into full stories. Enjoy!
> 
> *Edit* Hey guys! I realized that part of this was breaking my own continuity. I fixed it though. I just added one sentence that should fix things right back up.

“That looks so totally uncomfortable,” Nyx said as he watched Noctis transform back into his human form. “How can you stand doing that on a regular basis?”

 

The prince took a few seconds to shake himself before speaking, “It’s not uncomfortable, per say, but it is a bit odd. The most irritating thing you have to get used to is when the horns start growing out of your skull. The wings and tail are easy to deal with. It’s the hons that give me the really odd feeling.”

 

“Really? Just the horns? I would have thought that the whole thing would odd. I mean, suddenly sprouting wings and a tail that’s fully reshaping muscle and bone as opposed to just bone growing,” Nyx countered waving a hand vaguely.

 

“You would think. It not true actually. Because of the changes to muscle and bone the wings and tail are easier to handle. The horns are just bone spars that grow out of my skin, tearing it as they form,” Noctis smiled back as he mimed out the sprouting of his twisting horns.

 

Nyx just shook his head in amazement, not really seeing the difference in the two things. It was probably easier at this point just to take the other man’s word for it and just go from there. It wasn't like he was ever going to experience anything like that in his life. Sure, almost getting burned alive by the Lucii was something awful that he would never wish on another human being, or dragon for that matter, but it was by no means comparable to changing one's whole body into a completely different shape.

 

The pair had just finished scouting an Imperial base for their little group and were relaxing until Ignis could come and get them. Sure, Noct could have flown them off to the nearest haven but the adviser recommended that as few people as possible actually see the prince transform from human to dragon and back. The fewer people who knew the better. Besides, if the Empire got ahold of that kind of information no one really knew what they would do with it. Nor did they really want to know.They just Knew it would be something terrible. It made Nyx glad that he had the little crystal shard around his neck. He also knew it was a huge relief to the prince as well.

 

“So,” Noctis’s voice dragged his attention back to the other man. “We have about an hour or two until Iggy can get free to come get us. Got any ideas on what we could do?”

 

Nyx thought for a few seconds, leaning back on his hands as he did, “We could try and see just how much of your dragon magic I have access to. It would be productive and entertaining.”

 

“You just want to try throwing Holy Fire at trees and shit again don’t you...” Noctis deadpanned.

 

“You know me too well, little prince,” Nyx smiled springing to his feet.

 

Noctis sighed and stood as well. Thanks to the Blessing of the Guardian all of the surviving Kingsglaive had access to Noctis’ Lucian magic, the warping the shielding and the elemental magic. They also, as was discovered quite by accident, had access to his dragon magic as well. Just how much, no one had any idea. Even Noctis himself was clueless. He had never given the Blessing to anyone before so it never came up. Watching Nyx leap down from the rock they had perched on he remembered the night they discovered he could access the dragon magic the prince controlled.

 

_-Flashback-_

 

_Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto and Nyx had just finished a hunt as the sun was setting behind some nearby hills. The valley was quickly submerged in darkness as the five men recovered their bearings. It was the sickening laughter of a goblin that had them all tensing up once more. Ignis was the first to react, drawing his daggers and throwing one in the direction of the laughter. The weapon connected with a sickening crunching sound that elicited screams of rage from the rest of the pack. Before anyone could react the rest of the goblins converged on them. Prompto cried out as one of the small creatures leaped onto his back, clawed fingers digging into his hair._

 

_Nyx was quick to throw a kukri at the thing and knock it loose. As he warped after the weapon he brushed against the younger man’s back reassuringly. Slamming back into the ground he whirled around just in time to block another goblin’s attack. He could hear the others fighting, could see the wild jumping and swaying of the lights they wore, but he could barely tell who was who. The occasional bright flash of Prompto’s gun gave the gunslinger away but the glaive couldn’t tell which of the other three was Noctis, Ignis or Gladio. That was probably one of the worst situations to be in at that moment._

 

_Just as he was about to call out to see who was where he heard the tell tale sound of a Giant rising. Kicking another goblin out of his face even as he skewered another Nyx whirled around, trying to make out where the Giant was. The thing’s great burning sword gave it away. Swearing softly the glaive started toward it. Several goblins intercepted him though, almost as if they knew exactly what he was going to do. Gritting his teeth the warrior moved to quickly dispatch the creatures. He was able to kill several of them before he heard a shout. The sound had him freezing solid._

 

_“Noctis...” he gasped seeing the prince in the Giant’s fist._

 

_Sure he knew that the Giants liked to grab their victims and crush them to death but seeing one actually holding the prince was a huge shock. The beast clenched its fist a few times around Noctis’s body as the dragon struggled to get free. Finally the demon, realizing that its usual methods wouldn’t work, threw the man. Nyx didn’t think. He just reacted, lunging forward sharply. Noctis hit the ground hard with a pained groan._

 

_“Noct!”_

 

_Nyx could hear the other three men calling for their friend and prince but he didn’t have time to react. Goblins converged on the downed royal the moment he came to a stop. They piled on top of the dazed royal, tearing at skin and clothing alike with their sharp claws. Nyx saw red. He threw out a hand fully intending to incinerate the little menaces. A sharp burning pain lanced through his arm and his head mere moments before he cast his fireball, causing him to flinch. It didn’t stop him from casting, though._

 

_The fireball that flew from his fingers was not normal. He knew that the moment he felt the pull of the magic. It came from a totally different source than he was used to. Something deeper, something older. Nyx couldn’t put a name to it but he had no time to register anything more than the difference when the brilliant blue flames leaped from his fingers. The blue ball cut through the night like it had a mind of its own. Any demon that got in its was was incinerated instantly, but anything else was left unharmed. It hit the demons still covering the prince with a concussive force. They were vaporized on contact it the ghostly blue flame_

 

_Noctis lay there for a moment, still slightly dazed with his hands covering his face, before Nyx came crashing to his knees at the younger man’s side. Dark blue eyes fixed on silvery blue for a few seconds before the other man collapsed at his side. Noctis scrambled up quickly, just barely managing to catch the older man before he could brain himself on a rock. Carefully Noctis ran one hand over the other’s forehead and cheeks. Nyx made a soft sound of protest at the contact, but didn’t do much more than that. The roar of the Giant drew the prince’s attention faster than anything. Growling lowly the royal gently laid the glaive on the ground. Standing he allowed himself to start shifting. Something felt different this time. He got to the point where he usually stopped and just... didn’t..._

 

_Bones popping and cracking, skin stretching and pulling, muscles ripping and tearing, Noctis felt himself getting larger. Finally everything stopped and he came crashing down. Massive clawed paws dug into the hard ground around the unconscious glaive as the dragon stretched his newly elongated neck and body. Looking down at himself the prince grinned. It had been years since he was able to take this form. So many years since he was able to really be himself. He thought that the one time at the Citadel had just been a fluke. Looking back up at the Red Giant he saw the beast falter and sway almost nervously. Shifting his weight Noctis worked his jaws for a moment before letting out an earth-shaking roar and lunging._

 

_-Flashback end-_

 

Noctis shook his head slowly as the memory faded. It had been more than a little terrifying for him to suddenly see Holy Fire that he hadn’t conjured. Seeing the toll it took on Nyx just made everything that much worse. Once the glaive was conscious again he explained just what happened and demanded that the other not do it again. Not without actually getting training. The experience had been draining on them both. Nyx had inadvertently used far more power than was necessary for that particular spell and because Dragon Magic came from the dragon’s body itself it weakened the prince. Now, they were finding that the other glaives were also able to access the Dragon Magic granted them by the Blessing. Some could control it to a better degree than others, but no one could compare to Nyx and Crowe. Nyx because he got the Blessing first and Crowe because she was just stunning with magic no matter the source.

 

“Hey, are you coming or not?” Nyx’s voice broke the prince out of his thoughts.

 

Looking down at the older man and smiling Noctis stood, “Yeah, Nyx. I’m coming. Let’s see what you're made of, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, kudos and/or bookmarks! They feed my soul!


End file.
